


Eclipse

by noir_wing



Series: JayTim Prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2016, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_wing/pseuds/noir_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a tattoo artist and his husband Tim is entranced by the ink on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> The matching tattoos they get are: [here](http://www.cuded.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/26-Sun-and-Moon-Matching-Tattoos.jpg)

Jason and Tim lay in bed after a long day, watching TV on the screen across the room. Tim snuggled up to his husband and closed his eyes sleepily. He had two hours of sleep the previous night and coffee was the only thing keeping him alive at work. Jason, on the other hand, slept a good ten hours yesterday and lazily watched Netflix at work as he barely had any costumers at the tattoo parlour. Two girls came in for ear piercings and another person got a nose ring. Jason had only done five simple tattoos all day. Jay had a relaxing day, whereas Tim was only just calming down now.

“Tired already, babybird?” Jason asked softly. The TV was playing Food Network and whereas Tim would usually be watching the show animatedly, yelling at the contestants, he now lay silent. Tim simply hummed in reply to Jay’s question and dozed off. Jason reached over to turn off their lamplight and shut the TV off with a remote. He pulled the covers over himself and Tim, curling up with his lover. Tim hummed and moved closer to Jason, his knees bent into himself. Jason smiled softly and draped his arm over Tim. They both let exhaustion take over as they fell asleep accompanied by each other’s warmth.

 

Tim awoke in the middle of the night, wide awake for no apparent reason. The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating his and Jason’s room. He looked over at the sleeping form that was his husband. Tim smiled softly, admiring the many tattoos Jason had. Space, full of stars, galaxies, and planets, flowed across Jason’s left side. A lily with tendrils dripping out of it emerged out of his lover’s heart and travelled towards the right of his chest. Gears and clockwork spun on Jay’s bicep, exaggerating muscle. Jason also had a lipstick mark tattoo on his upper right ass cheek. Tim always teased him over it but he secretly thought it was so, _so_ sexy. By far, Tim’s favourite tattoo Jason had graced his forearm. A sun with a human face consisting of large eyes and pouty lips. The tattoo was perfectly shaded with beads lacing the ends of some of the sunlight. It was beautiful. Jason was beautiful. Tim traced the sun tattoo, trailing his fingers down to the wedding band on Jason’s finger. How in the world had he gotten so lucky?

“Why are you up?” Jay’s gravely sleepy voice asked. Tim jumped at little, blushing because he had been caught. Jason smiled, half his face buried into the pillow on his side of the bed.

“I don’t know; couldn’t sleep,” Tim replied.

Jason hummed, back curling and he slowly rose, the sheets draping themselves around him and framing his muscular back. “Anything bothering you?”

“No, babe, I’m fine,” Tim murmured, intertwining his fingers with Jason’s. Jason just raised his eyebrows. Tim knew that look. “What?”

“You were staring at me,” Jay smirked.

Tim raised his own eyebrow incredulously. “We’re married. It doesn’t matter if I stare.”

“ _Oh_ , I think it does,” Jason purred, crawling towards Tim. This was something Tim was _very_ familiar with. Jason wanted him.

His husband lay on top of his body, their warm torsos aligning. Tim moaned at the feeling. Jason’s face curved into Tim’s neck, lips trailing across skin until they found their mark. He sucked, leaving bruises as he bit into flesh. Tim whimpered, scratching his nails across Jason’s back. The reason Jay didn’t have any tattoos lacing his back was that Tim’s nail marks marred the skin there enough as was. Jason pressed his thigh in between his lover’s legs, groaning as Tim thrust against him immediately. They grinded against each other breathlessly. Jason’s spine shivered as Tim’s fingers brushed the short hairs on the back of his neck. This little minx _knew_ he was sensitive there. He drew one of Tim’s nipples into his mouth and dragged his teeth across it. Tim’s back arched off the bed as he squealed. His abs pressed against Jason’s chest and Jay grinned victoriously. Tim should’ve known not to tease at this point in their relationship. Jason knew exactly which of his buttons to press right back. Soon, their boxers were shed and Jason’s thick length pressed against Tim’s long one. They both were a mess of gasps and moans as Jason’s hand gripped their members and stroked. Tim was first to cum, Jason playing with his slit and foreskin proving to be too much to bear. He shivered and cried out, spilling onto his stomach. He gasped, catching his breath, before talking Jay into his own orgasm. “Jason, babe, so perfect. So good to me. C’mon, sweetheart, cum for me.” Tim clawed from Jason’s thighs up to his ass and that sent Jason spilling over his hand. He sobbed, falling on top of Tim and breathing out, “I love you.” Tim hummed in reply, too far gone to form words.

They both cuddled, embracing their aftermath glow. Tim finally felt tired. He traced Jason’s sun sleepily. “Why did you get this one? You never told me,” he whispered.

“I don’t know. I guess… I just wanted it to remind me that there’s always a tomorrow. Life works in waves; it cycles between good and bad. When the bad times wash over me, I want to be able to see the sun and know that I can get back up again. Even if I have to kick down and face my fears guns blazing, I should at least try,” Jason confessed, immediately flushing and opening his mouth to most likely take it all back in a stuttered apology.

Tim put a finger over his lips, “Shhh, you know I love you like this.” He rolled over and straddled Jason, gazing down at him dreamily. “Love it when you get all sensitive and honest, babe,” he whispered. Jason visibly shivered. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Anything,” Jason almost growled, his thoughts probably travelling elsewhere.

“Can you give me a matching one?”

“What?” Confusion gripped Jason’s face.

“A tattoo.” Jay stared blankly, before bursting out laughing. “What?!” Tim exclaimed, smacking him on the arm.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jason sobered up, “It’s just these scared the shit out of you when we first met and we’ve been married for years and you never once mentioned anything to do with these. I thought you hated them. Also, you just killed my boner”

“Sorry,” Tim blushed.

“It’s okay, darling. There will always be more,” Jay winked.

Tim shied away, silence taking over their conversation before he confessed, “You know, I actually find your tattoos really sexy, right?”

Jason stared in awe, “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Tim said, leaning in for a kiss. He was met with a chaste brush of lips.

“So what kind of tattoo were you thinking?”

“Something to match the sun you have.”

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed, “So, like, a moon?”

“That’s fucking cheesy,” Tim paused, “But also cute and us; so very us.”

Jay grinned, grabbing his sketchpad from the side table. Tim knew there was no persuading his husband to not draw up designs, as it was really early and they should sleep. When Jason was inspired, he had to get his ideas out right away. When he let them dwell in his mind, he grew snappy and would bitch at every little thing.

“What about this?” he asked a few minutes later, holding up a sketch of a crescent moon with a face and gorgeous beads hanging from it.

“It’s perfect,” Tim said in wonder, “Tomorrow?” The excitement shone across his face and Jason couldn’t bear to tell him no.

“Of course, babybird,” he murmured. He put the sketchbook away and Tim tumbled on top of him, rolling them both into the sheets. Jason chuckled and they once again let sleep take them over, curled up against each other.

 

“OW!” Tim practically screamed. Again.

“Stop being a little bitch,” Jason rolled his eyes.

“It hurts like a bitch, so I’m gonna be a bitch,” Tim griped. Jason just huffed and kept poking needles into Tim’s arm.

“There. Done,” he said a few moments later. Tim opened his tightly shut eyes and smiled at the art gracing his forearm. It was just like Jason’s. Tim noticed the skin was red around the tattoo as Jason wrapped it up in bandages that would cover his masterpiece for the next few days.

“If you get that thing infected, I’m filing for divorce. I spent too damn long holding your bony arm down to have it all be ruined out of carelessness.”

“Relax, Picasso, nothing’s gonna happen to it. I’ve got you to watch over me too at home.”

Jason just grunted as he put his supplies away, secretly smiling at his and Tim’s arguing.

 

A week later, Tim’s bandages came off and he kissed Jason endlessly to thank him. They both decided to go to their favourite ice cream place on the beach where Jason proposed. They walked along the docks, discussing the little thing married couples do, tasting each other’s ice cream. The two lovers held hands walking side by side; the sun and moon met and created an eclipse that would last for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so last minute and it's also my first time writing smut. S/O @rivetingfabrications for her smut writing tips lmao and @tiinyrobin for reading it first and giving v v good feedback.
> 
> My tumblr: noir-wing.tumblr.com


End file.
